bungofandomcom-20200223-history
Purify "The Five-Storied Pagoda"
Introduction January 11 2017 14:00 +0900 until the event is over!This event has ended! A single book in the possession of the Imperial Library has suddenly began to undergo rapid corrosion. That book was Kouda Rohan's "The Five-Storied Pagoda". During the purification efforts of "The Five-Storied Pagoda", the "distorted gears" which seem to be the root of the problem make their existence clear. It seems the government will bestow generous rewards in proportion to the volume of gears gathered, which are the key to the research on Taints. This is a special Request event which will run from 2016/12/28 to 2017/01/11. Kouda Rohan will debut there as a boss drop, and the event-only drop item 'Distorted Gears' can be exchanged for special items such as outfits and furnishing. You are required to purify three chapters (each represented by a tainted book) from Kouda Rohan's book 'The Five-Storied Pagoda' in this event. Teams with Ozaki Kouyou will get a 1.2x bonus in Distorted Gears drops. Gameplay Access this event by either clicking on the orange circular event button on your main library panel or by clicking on the event banner in the Book Delve section. The event gameplay is similar to tainted book delving. Simply click on the large yellow button to enter the event bookshelf and begin the event. There are three unique tabs on the event panel. Rewards Report will show you how many gears you have accumulated so far and the next unclaimed reward. List of Rewards '''will show you the total number and types of rewards exchangeable for distorted gears. The '''Mission Requirements are the objectives of each book - where, you, the Alchemist, must purify every book and obtain distorted gears in the process. Distorted gears can be exchanged for beneficial rewards. Begin the delve to purify the first book by clicking on the large yellow button. Upon clearing the first chapter, the second chapter will be released, and so on. Clearing the chapters will give you rewards of small or medium souls and distorted gears. Clearing Chapter 3 gives you a chance to obtain Kouda Rohan as a drop. Tips * This event is accessible for beginners to the game, as the level of difficulty for the last map (Chapter 3) is similar to the difficulty found in the I and RO shelves. * The event taints your writers will meet are the same as taints found in the i-shelf in Corrupted Books I-1 to I-4. Access the Taint Types list to find out more about them. * It is advisable to make sure to receive letters which give rations, as a significant amount of rations will be required in order to acquire enough Distorted Gears to obtain all the rewards available from the event. * There appears to be no branching rule for any of the event maps. * The rate of reaching the boss node in Chapter 3 appears to be around 50%. * If you have stronger writers available, you can use 2-3 writers to clear the event instead of a full team of 4, which will reduce the amount of rations spent. * Ozaki Kouyou should be included in the team as often as possible, as he will give a passive 1.2x boost to the number of Distorted Gears acquired after an event map is cleared. ** Setting him as the leader will also prevent him from getting fatigued. Rewards List ※ After reaching 38000 gears, the event will award you small souls on every 1000 gear mark. Tainted Books Event Tainted Books No. Title Items Difficulty 1''' The Five-Storied Pagoda - Book 1 '''2 The Five-Storied Pagoda - Book 2 3''' The Five-Storied Pagoda - Book 3 (Kouda Rohan random drop at Boss Node) |-| 1 = |drop_item = x 2 x 1~4 x 1~3 x 75 (With Ozaki Kouyou +20%) }} }} |-| 2 = |drop_item = x1 x4 x1~4 x1 x135 (With Ozaki Kouyou +20%) }} }} |-| 3 = |drop_item = x1~5 x1~5 x1 x1 x1 x215 (With Ozaki Kouyou +20%) |drop_whip = }} }} Event Story There are 4 unvoiced recollections in this event and all can be replayed in the Writer's Register. Once the event has ended, the recollections will no longer be added to the register. If you take the writers involved in the recollection into a delve in the correct shelf, you will be able to access their recollection. Click on a recollection title to view that specific recollection, or view them all at once here. '''The Five-Storied Pagoda Location Characters Involved Upon Entering Event (Introduction) * Chief Librarian & Cat Chapter 1 * Ozaki Kouyou & Cat Chapter 2 * Ozaki Kouyou & Cat Chapter 3 * Ozaki Kouyou & Cat Category:Events